How did this happen?
by Angel-deathnight
Summary: Lucy is hurt. Fairy Tail didn't notice. Who brought her back? Will a love blossom from this? Read to find out and romance will occur in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day in Magnolia until you got near Fairy Tail. As usual, the guild members were being loud and having fights. Somehow they could be like this in the morning. They love an exscuse for a party. Every member did their usual thing. Gray was stripping, Erza had her special strawberry cheesecake, Happy was trying to give Carala a fish, Natsu was being Natsu, and Lucy...wait where is Lucy?

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

_Hmmmm I haven't seen Lucy yet today. I wonder were she is? Mabey I should go and check on her? _I thought to myself. Making a desicion, I turned to Happy and yelled. "Happy! Let's go to Lucy's place!" As I turned around, the guild doors opened to reveal two people unknown to us because of the sun. As my eyes adjusted, they widened at the scene before me. Gajeel had Lucy in his arms and she was covered in wounds.

"Oi Wendy come with me." Gajeel spoke as he walked towards the infermary.

"Hai!" She replied, hurrying beside him to tend to Lucy's wounds.

**Normal P.O.V.**

All eyes in the guild followed them until the door to the infermary closed. It was dead silent for a minute. Thoughts about what happened to Lucy and why Gajeel was the one to bring her here went through everyones minds. The atmosphere in the guild stayed this way for thirty minutes until Wendy emerged from the infermary. Before we could ask Wendy answered one of the questions in our heads.

"Lucy is fine now, but she was really injured after the mission she took." Wendy softly spoke.

_Mission when did she take a mission and without us._ All of team Natsu thought.

"Wendy when did Lucy take this mission?" Erza asked.

"She took it two weeks ago. When she didn't come back after five days, Gajeel went to look for her and found her three days later in the condition we saw her in." She replied with what looked like hatred and sorrow in her eyes.

"What why would she do that!?" Natsu exclaimed. The look on his face said he would never accept that she went by herself. Before Wendy could answer a voice boomed with anger and sorrow mixed in.

"SHE WENT ON THAT MISSION BECAUSE YOU ALL IGNORED HER WHEN LISSANA RETURNED. SHE WAS IGNORED FOR TWO MONTHS BY HER NAKAMA AND WENDY,GAJEEL, AND I WERE THE ONLY ONES WHO NOTICED. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES." The master bellowed.

Tears had formed in the eyes of everyone has they learned of what they did. Many had already broken down into sobs. Lisanna had the loudest sobs since she had wanted to get to know Lucy but never got the chance to go over and say hi.

An hour later everyone calmed down. Just as they did, Gajeel emerged from the infermary with only a look of hatred towards his nakama. He went over to his barstole and sat down. Soon he was surrounded by people asking him questions. Everyone parted as Erza came up to him and asked the most important question.

"Why did you help Lucy?"

Sorry I just had to leave this at a Cliffhanger. God I love them. Well I'll post the next chapter when I get a chance to.

Rise

Bow

Aye sir!


	2. Chapter 2

Well I finally got time to write the next chapter to this so enjoy.

Everyone waited in anticipation for Gajeel's answer. Many wanted to know why he helped Lucy. Usually he keeps to himself. No one had ever seen him go and help a fellow nakama willingly. Also people wanted to know what mission Lucy took that got her this ingered. Seconds passed before Gajeel answered Erza's question.

**Gajeel's P.O.V.**

**"Tch why should I tell you why? Not like any of you really care about her, but if you must know it's I because I actually cared about her unlike you sorry bunch. Now leave me alone so I can eat in peace." **I said with venom in my voice. I turned around to start eating the peices scraps of metal in front of me but before I could, I was turned around to face Natsu this time.

**"That still doesn't explain why Luce was hurt so much. What mission did she take? Why are you so worried about her?"** He asked with his bangs covering his eyes. I looked at him for a bit before sighing in frustration.

**"You really want to know then fine. Lucy took a mission in Clover city to defeat a small guild that had been terrorizing the city for a bit. Why she was hurt so much, I don't know. You wanna know ask her when she wakes up if she will even talk to you. For why I'm worried about her is none of your business flamehead." **I explained. Natsu and the rest of the guild still looked like they had many questions they wanted to ask. Before any of them could ask more questions, I got up and went to check on Lucy. As I made my way up there all eyes followed me. _Tch, don't these people have anything better to do._ I thought to myself

As I entered the room, I saw Lucy waking up. She had many wounds but they looked a lot better after Wendy healed her. She looked up at me as I sat next to her bed. We just stared at each other enjoying the silence. Time passed before she finally opened her mouth.

**"Gajeel, how did I end up here? What happened to me? Does anyone else know I'm here?" **She asked me with a shaky voice. She had a worried look in her eyes like she feared what would happen if the rest of the guild found out what happened to her.

**"I went to find you after you didn't come back when you were supposed to. I found you lying on the ground in the woods covered in wounds. As for the guild, I don't know what happened to them. For the last question, ya the guild knows that you are in here. They are even saying that they are worried about you." **I explained to her. Her eyes got wider as I told her everything.

**"They actually are worried about me? That has to be a lie. They haven't noticed me for two months." **She whispered with tears forming in her eyes. **"Gajeel can you please take me home? I don't want to stay in here knowing that they know about what happened." **She cried. It hurt me to see her like this. I nodded my head as I reached down for her and picked her up bridal style. I took the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her. She closed her eyes as we made our way out the door and through the guild. Before we reached the door a hand landed on my shoulder stoping me in my tracks.

**"Where are you taking Lucy? She needs to rest and we still have questions to ask you and her when she wakes up." **Natsu said. Anger and concern were mixed in his voice. I looked over my shoulder at him and the guild. They all were standing up and looking at us.

**"Look I'm just doing what she asked me to do, now get your hands off me flamebrain." **I hissed at him. I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and made my way towards Lucy's house, leaving the guild in a worried state.

Ya so I'm gonna leave here for now. Hope you like the new chapter. I will update when I can.

Rise

Bow

Aye sir!


	3. Authors note

**Sorry guys this isn't a chapter. Just wanted to let you know that I won't be updating this story until after Thanksgiving. Thanks for your support in this. I will update when I can.**

**Rise.**

**Bow.**

**Aye sir!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey it's been a long time since I updated last. Well I finally am able to update so hope you like the new chapter. Now on with the story.

* * *

**Gajeel's P.O.V.**

I walked through the town a while before reaching Lucy's house. Since I din't have a key, I used the window. After getting in, I placed Lucy in her bed since she had fallen asleep. Looking at her angelic face while she was sleeping made my heart flutter. Brushing a strand of hair away from her face, she stirred a little bit. I froze before sighing in releaf that she didn't wake up. I decided to go over to her couch and sleep there in case she needed something in the morning.

_I hope she will be ok after whats about to take place in the guild because of this. _That was my last thought before sleep took over.

**(Timeskip..morning)**

I woke up and looked at Lucy. She was still asleep. I went into her kitchen looking for something metal that she wouldn't care if I ate it. A noise brought me out of my searching. I went up to her room to find her awake and atempting to get out of her bed. I rushed over to help her. **"Hey how are you feeling? You shouldn't move to much." **I said with worry in my voice.

**"Don't worry Gajeel. I'm feeling a lot better thanks to Wendy. Hey, do you think we should go to the guild today?" **She asked with a worried and scared look on her face. I thought for a secondpondering if we should go or not. I turned and looked at her. She looked like she wanted to go but at the same time wanting to stay home.

**"I think we should just go and ignore everyone. If you want to say anything to them then go ahead. Otherwise you don't have to say a word to them." **I told her. She looked at me nodding, indicating that she wanted to go. Thirty minutes later, we were on our way heading towards the guild.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I looked up ahead of myself. I knew that I would be ambushed with questions when I entered the guild. I really didn't want to say anything to most of the members. I think when I go in that I'll head over to Juvia. Wendy, and Master. I looked up at Gajeel. He had helped me through everything that had happened to me ever since Lisanna came back. Soon enough, the guild came into view.

**"You sure you want to go through with this?" **Gajeel asked me. I nodded at him before opening the doors to the guild. Once they opened up, the guild went silent. Everyone had turned to see who had entered and found the one person who was on everyones minds. I looked back at Gajeel for a second as he nodded his head in support. I then made my way over to where Wendy was sitting and sat down next to her. Gajeel followed and silently sat next to me.

**"Lucy-san how are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" **Wendy shyly asked me. I faced her and said, **"Don't worry Wendy, I'm feeling a lot better thanks to you. Plus Gajeel helped me a it too." **As I said this I failed to notice a faint blush apear on said dragon slayers cheeks. Before Wendy could say anything else, the oner person who shattered my heart came over.

**"Hey Luce. We all want to know what happened to you. Can you please tell us?" **He tentally asked me. I decided to do what Gajeel said and ignored him. Instead of answering him, I turned to face Gajeel. **"Hey I never got to thank you for helping me. Let me make you dinner as thanks and I'm not taking no for an answer." **I told him. The whole guild was shocked that I had ignored Natsu. Natsu had a shocked and hurt look on his face. **"Sure Lucy I'll come over for dinner then." **Gajeel said with a smirk on his face for he knew what I was doing.

**"Luce, hey are you even listening to me?" **Natsu asked me. I continued to ignore him as I proceeded to say to Gajeel, **"Ok then come over at six tonight and I'll have a dinner made. What do you like besides metal?" **He thought for a moment before answering. **"Pasta is fine with me." **I nodded. I then turned to Wendy to say goodbye before going home and preparing the meal. As I stood up to leave, my path was blocked by Natsu.

**"Hey stop ignoring me. I asked you a question. Please answer it, we are all worried about you. Don't ignore us." **Natsu pleaded with me. At that point I had enough of it. I pulled back my fist and punched him with all my emotions in it. The guild was shocked at Lucy's action. My bangs covered my eyes. I then went to the doors but stopped before walking out.

**"If you think you can just waltz back into my life. Then your dead wrong. It's gonna take a lot to gain my trust again. Now if you will excuse me I have a meal to make." **I darkly spoke to the guild as I then stepped outside and made my way back to my home to prepare for tonight.

* * *

Kya, I just love this chapter. Hope you all like it. Well the romance will comence in the next chapter along with problems with the guild with trust and gaining it back. Thanks for all the support with this.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	5. Chapter 5

Gomen everyone for not updating for so long. I have been sick and having some writers block but insperation came to me after reading another story about Lucy and Gajeel. No on with the story.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

It was only ten minutes until I reached my house. After closing the door, my back hit it as laughter filled the room. _I can't believe I just did that. It felt so good to tell them just how I felt witha punch. _I thought to myself as I started to go towards the kitchen to prepare dinner for me and Gajeel. A blush started to form on my cheeks at the thought of him. Awhile back I had started to develope feelings for him. I knew it was a lost cause since he was in love with Levy, but I still had some hope._ No clear your thoughts of him and start cooking. _I streanly told myself while shaking my head. Before making the food, I went to my Ipod and put on some music. A smile formed on my face as the song This Little Girl came on. It fit my mood and I danced as the lyrics started while cooking.

(Lyrics in bold and everything else normal)

**You got your keys, but where ya goin'?  
The third degree just isn't workin'  
Cause you walked out without asking me to go  
And if I followed you home, would you be alone?**

My hips swayed to the beat as I put the pasta in the boiling water. I danced over to the counter to slice some bread as the song continued.

**I checked your phone, cause it was beepin'  
Are you alone?  
I know you're creepin'  
Cause you walked out without asking me to go  
But if I followed you home, I hope you're alone**

I danced over to the stove to check on the past as the song kept going. A smile graced my face at the next words in the song with the chorus after it.

**I'm three steps from the edge, woah**  
**Don't push me over it**  
**Don't you know, don't you know**

**Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her  
Watch out you don't push me any further, any further  
You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun  
This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her**

I took the pot full of pasta off the stove to drain the water. My hips swayed along the way. Thoughts of what happened in the guild went through my mind as the song went on.

**My hands are clean, not yet a killer  
Ain't I your queen?  
And did you tell her?  
Cause you broke down all my shoulda known betters  
And then I followed you home, throwin' sticks and stones**

**I'm two steps form the edge woah  
Don't push me over it  
Don't you know, don't you know**

**Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her  
Watch out you don't push me any further, any further  
You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun  
This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her**

I turned the stove off and placed the food on the table. As the song went on, I changed into a black shirt and jeans.

**Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?**  
**Got a good alibi and my bag's all packed**  
**Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?**  
**Cause the next one's gonna have a hammer pulled back**

**Every girl is capable of murder  
So watch out you don't push me any further  
(But you fucking hurt her)**

Every girl is capable woah, if you hurt her  
Watch out you don't push me any further  
You're not the only one walkin' round with a loaded gun  
This little girl is capable of murder (Hey!)  
This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her

When the song ended, I turned my Ipod off just as a knock came from the front door. **"Just a second." **I said as I made my way to the door. When I opened it a blush started to make its way onto my face. There was Gajeel dressed in the same clothes as me. **"Hey um. come on in." **I said while stepping aside to let him in. He came in and eaded for the kitchen, following the smell of food. I came in behind him and we sat down to eat. **"Thanks for the meal." **Gajeel said as we started to eat. After eating we went to the living room for some coffee. There was silence for a bit before I mustered up some courage and asked, **"Ne Gajeel, do you like anyone?" **It was silent for a few seconds. I started to think he wasn't going to answer until he started to laugh.

**"Gihi, nice one bunny girl." **He laughed. I puffed my cheeks out in frustration. **"I'm not trying to be funny. I really do want to know." **I mumbled. His laughter died down. I felt him shift closer to me on the couch. A second later I felt his fingers lift my chin to bring it closer to his. **"You really wanna know bunny girl?" **He asked. I slowly nodded my head. Before I could say anything, I felt a warm pair of lips on my own. My eyes widened when I relized that Gajeel was kissing me. My eyes clossed as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. The kiss was sweet yet full of untold love. A few seconds later he pulled away for breath.

**"I think that should answer your question. So whatcha think, wanna by my girl?" **He asked me with a smirk. As his answer, I pecked his lips before saying with a smile, **"Baka. Of course I will be your girl. Just how will we deal with the guild?" **He smirked and said, **"Let's not worry bout them." **

I smiled before snuggling into his arms content with how things are now. _I don't think I could have anything bring me down now. _I though as we stayed this way till we fell asleep in each others arms.

**(Timeskip-morning at the guild no ones P.O.V)**

It was silent in the guild. Everyones minds was on what happened yesterday with Nastu and Lucy. None knew Lucy would do what she did to Natsu. Said man was at the bar mopping. Heads turned to face the front of the guild at the sound of the doors opening. Their jaws dropped at the sight before them. There stood Lucy and Gajeel holding hands. Before we could anyone could say something, Lucy stepped into the room and said words that brought tears of joy to everyone eyes.

**"Minna I forgive you all." **As the words left her mouth, she was tackled to the ground by a hug courtisy of Natsu. Before anyone could laugh, a growl was heard. People looked to see it came from Gajeel as he grabbed Natsu by his vest and pulled him off of Lucy. His next words caused Mira to faint in joy and peoples jaws to drop yet again.

**"Salamander get off my girl!" **He growled. It was silent until cheers broke it. People rushed over and congradulated the new couple. A party was thrown for them. Later that evening, Gajeel and Lucy walked to the park and stood under the cherry blossom tree. Enjoying the silence they watched the stars for a bit. There the guild found them later that night. Lucy was wrapped in Gajeels arms asleep and he had his head on hers aslo asleep. The sight was one that the guild would never forget of the couple, waiting to find out what the future would bring for them.

* * *

Tada. Hope you liked it. Can you belive this. I can write a kiss scene yet haven't been kissed myself. Shocker right. Well let me know what you thought of this. Please give me topics you want me to write about and I will see what I can do.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	6. Author's Note

**Hey everyone. Gommen but the last chapter I posted was the last chapter to this story. If you want, I can do a sequel to it. Let me know in your reviews and if I get at least five then I will do a sequel to this story.**

**Rise.**

**Bow.**

**Aye sir!**


	7. Sequel News

**Minna the sequel is up. It's called Now and Forever. Check it out.**

**Rise.**

**Bow.**

**Aye sir!**


End file.
